You Decide
by undertaker1465
Summary: You choose the character, you choose the plot, you make the story.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I thought of a really cool idea, where we could all kinda collectively write a story together. In the reviews, I want you to leave what you want the main characters to be, plots, settings, couples, ANYTHING you want to be in the story, and chapter by chapter you all can determine what happens. Like, what you want to happen next, how you want one character to feel about another, what they act like, literally anything you want to happen, and i'll take all the ideas from the reviews and use them all to write the chapters. I think this could be a really cool way for all of us to interact, so please leave a review! Thank you! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hunter Hearst Helmsley, better known as Triple H, tucked his tie into his suit as he straightened out his office. Being C.O.O. of the WWE was kind of a big deal, so he wanted to make sure he looked the part, even if it meant chopping off his signature locks. He ran a hand over his now very short hair, as he heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Shawn Michaels opened the door and leaned against the frame, looking Hunter up and down. He let out a low whistle. "Don't you clean up nicely."

Hunter rolled his eyes but smirked, shutting the door after Shawn walked into his office. "Can I help you?"

"What? Can't a guy just come hey to his boyfriend?" Said Shawn, taking a seat atop Hunter's desk.

"Normally, yes," said Hunter, walking in front of Shawn. "But I'm very busy, I'm gonna have to go to a meeting soon, I-"

"Yeah yeah," said Shawn, playing with Hunter's tie. "Busy schmizy."

"I'm serious," said Hunter, tucking the tie back in. "You know I love you, but I don't have any time for this right now."

"Not even enough time for a quickie?" Said Shawn, speaking in a low voice and running a finger down Hunter's chest.

Hunter bit his lip and swallowed. "Well, I guess I can spare a few minutes."

Shawn smirked and pulled Hunter on top of him and attached their lips, as they laid on the desk.

Meanwhile, Kurt Angle walked out of the men's locker room in his gear, getting ready for his match. He was so glad he returned to WWE. Kurt was the number one contender for the world title right now, and everything just seemed to be going his way.

He was so pumped for his match, he wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to where he was going, and walked right into someone. "Oh, geeez, sorry."

"Damn it," said the woman with blonde and black hair, looking down at her Simpsons shirt. "You made me get my pickle on my shirt."

Kurt smirked, thinking she must just be a fan who found her way backstage. "Well, I'm sure you can get a new one. Now how did you get backstage?"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "I, work here."

"Oh," said Kurt. "Are you one of the cooks?"

"No," said the woman, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm Kaitlyn. I'm a diva."

Kurt scoffed and chuckled. "You? A diva? You're joking, right?"

Kaitlyn glared at him. "No. I'm serious."

"But, you're not skinny," said Kurt.

Kaitlyn slapped him and stormed away. "Fuck off!"

Kurt held his chin and watched her leave. "Two-toned bitch."

He heard Hunter's door open so he looked over, and saw Hunter and Shawn walk out fixing their clothes. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Would you guys stop screwing in arenas?! It's really awkward."

Hunter just smirked and walked past him, saying goodbye to Shawn and heading to his meeting. He took his chair at the board of directors with several other board members, waiting for Vince McMahon to start the meeting.

Vince cleared his throat and looked around at everyone. "Well, as you all know, WWE High opens tomorrow. We've got a ton of aspiring wrestling students attending, so it should be a huge success."

Hunter was reasonably excited for the high school, he thought it was a good idea. Teens from all over the country could come to get a head start on their wrestling career, while still getting all their core classes. It was pretty much a win-win situation. Hunter zoned out for the rest of the meeting. It was all basic run of the mill stuff he already knew, and it didn't help that he had sex with Shawn right before this. Dat ass was all he could think about.

The next day, Seth Rollins walked up the steps to WWE High, trying not to be too nervous. At least his friends, well, lovers, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns were also going there, so that made it a little better. But it was still so nerve wracking. Being a WWE superstar was his dream, and this was one giant step closer to fulfilling it.

Seth squealed and jumped slightly when he felt a smack on the butt, but smirked when he saw it was Dean.

"Hey how's it going?" Said Dean, walking beside him into the school's courtyard.

Seth smiled and shook his head. "I can't believe we're here."

"Well believe it babe," said Dean, tossing his bag down and sitting on top of one of the picnic tables. "We're here."

Seth grinned and looked around. "Where's Roman?"

"Detention," said Dean.

"You're kidding?" Said Seth. "The first day hasn't even started yet."

"He always was the problem child," said Dean, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. He put it in his mouth and patted Seth on the shoulder as he walked towards the main doors, motioning for him to follow.

Seth sighed as he saw two kids walk up hand in hand, the guy wearing a straightedge t-shirt and jeans and the girl carrying a stack of comics with neon pink chuck taylors. He wasn't really looking at them specifically, though, just that they were together. Sometimes, Seth just wanted to know what it was like to be in a relationship. One with feelings, instead of just a bunch of sex and threesomes.

He heard Dean whistle and shook it off, following him into the building. Seth groaned when he saw yet another couple in the hallway. It was the first day, how were there already couples?!

Mickie James and Randy Orton were walking through the hallway to her first period, as they caught a lot of people's attention. Everyone knew who Randy was, his dad and grandfather were both professional wrestlers, he was practically guaranteed a spot in the WWE. For this reason, there was one student in particular looking to get to know him a little better.

Eva Marie watched Randy from afar, quickly taking off her wedding and engagement rings and stuffing them in her bag. Sure, she was only 18 and already married, but it was legal and she loved him. Eva was a grown woman and could make her own decisions. 'This won't be cheating, just furthering my career,' thought Eva. It wasn't cheating if there weren't any feelings, right? And sure he was dating that Mickie girl, but hey, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. 'In due time, Randy,' thought Eva. 'In, due, time.'

Mickie gave Randy a quick peck on the lips before saying goodbye and walking into her classroom. There was a guy sitting by himself in the back of the room, so she immediately went to sit by him, ignoring the group of preppy kids at the front. Mickie couldn't stand popular kids, and there's nothing she loved more than to spite them.

"Hi!" Said Mickie, sitting in the next desk over to the guy, extending her hand. "I'm Mickie James."

The guy gave her a soft smile and shook her hand. "Seth Rollins. Nice to meet you."

"What are you doing back here all by yourself?" Said Mickie.

"Eh, I'm not really into the prep scene," said Seth, motioning to the group of teens in the front.

"Oh, good," said Mickie. "We're gonna get along great."

They laughed and made small talk for a few minutes before class started, mainly poking fun at the popular kids. Seth didn't know what it was about Mickie, but he kinda liked her. She was cool.

Randy sat in his first period and sighed, tapping his fingers on his desk. He didn't see why he had to go to this stupid school in the first place, it's not like he wouldn't get into WWE. He looked over at the door and saw a girl walk in and take a seat next to him. Randy just ignored her and looked straight ahead. He was not a friendly person, and had no interest in pretending he was.

It worked for the first ten minutes, until the teacher made them turn the person next to them, something about having to have a connection with your tag team partner or something. Randy sighed and turned to the girl. "I'm Randy."

"Amy," said the girl.

"Oh, cool, like Amy Dumas," said Randy.

The girl chuckled. "Yeah."

"Where'd you go to school before here?" Said Randy.

"Um, well, I didn't really," said the girl. "I was in the hospital for a while, I had to get a heart transplant."

"Oh," said Randy. "Well, that sucks."

"Yup," said Amy.

They made awkward small talk for the rest of the time, with Randy just wishing he could go home already the whole time.

During lunch, Seth made his way to the courtyard to eat with Dean and Roman, who luckily only got morning detention.

"Fuck it's hot," said Dean, taking off his leather jacket.

"Well you know, it is August, and you were wearing a leather jacket," said Seth, taking a bite out of what the school liked to call, "pizza."

Dean smirked and pushed his head away gently. "Shut up."

They all heard a girl yell and looked to the source, seeing a petite girl trying to get away from a guy.

"Get away from me!" Said the girl, pulling her wrist free from the man's grasp.

"Come on, chica," said the man. "Don't be like that, just one date."

"I have no interest in you," said the girl, trying walk away again.

When the guy continually kept grabbing at her, Seth got up and went to go confront him. Both Dean and Roman groaned.

"Great," grumbled Dean, following Seth.

"Time to go play hero," said Roman, getting up and going with Dean.

"The lady said she wants to be left alone," said Seth, stepping in between the girl and guy.

The guy scoffed and tried to push past Seth, until Roman and Dean walked up and stood behind him. "He said, leave, her, alone," growled Roman, crossing his arms.

The guy raised his arms and backed off. "Woah, I don't want any trouble."

Roman cracked his knuckles and he took off, making Dean snicker. "Pussy."

"Thanks, for helping me," said the girl, rubbing her arm and looking up at Seth with a shy smile.

"Uh yeah, no problem," said Seth. "I'm Seth."

"I'm JoJo," said the girl, still smiling at him.

"Who was that guy?" Said Seth.

JoJo sighed. "Alberto Del Rio, some guy who thinks he's a hot shot."

Seth chuckled, and noticed Dean and Roman were walking away. "Well, you take care of yourself."

"Yeah," said JoJo softly, as Seth hurried off after Dean and Roman. She watched him walk away and sighed softly, leaving the courtyard and brushing her hair behind her ear.

AN: Hey everyone! I absolutely loved all your ideas and tried to incorporate them in the best way possible! But remember, story lines can change at any moment if you want them too! If you don't like the way something is going, you can easily change it with a review! And yes, you can make up your own characters, just try to give me a good description of what they look and act like, and I'll do my best at writing them! So, leave your thoughts and what you want to happen next in a review! Thanks! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Dean walked into the school the next morning with Seth and Roman. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a girl at her locker. 'That... Can't be,' thought Dean.

"Dean," said Roman, noticing he stopped. "You comin' to breakfast?"

"You guys go on ahead," said Dean, staring at the girl. "I'll catch up with you."

Roman shrugged and kept walking, Seth following behind him. Dean walked towards the girl, stopping a few feet behind her and crossing his arms. "Tell me my eyes are deceiving me."

The girl turned to him and her jaw dropped. "Dean?"

"So it is you, AJ," said Dean, walking up her and hugging her. "Where did you go? Where have you been? What happened?"

"I...um," said AJ, biting her lip.

"Hey, AJ," said Phil Brooks, walking up to her. "Did you bring the comics?"

"Of course," said AJ, pulling a stack of Wolverine comics out of her locker and handing them to Phil. "Here you go!"

Phil grinned and took them. "Sweet. Thanks babe." He kissed her and started walking to class, nodding at Dean.

Dean nodded back and looked at AJ. "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah," said AJ, softly, looking at Phil. "His name's Phil, but most people just call him Punk."

"Ah," said Dean. "So our friends with benefits thing-"

"Over," said AJ. "Very, over."

"That's cool, I've got Seth and Roman to satisfy my needs now," said Dean, smirking. "But seriously, what happened to you? I haven't seen you in over a year."

"Something, came up," said AJ.

"Something came up that made you leave school?" Said Dean, giving her a doubtful look.

"It was a big something," said AJ. The bell rang and she shut her locker. "I'll tell you some other time. Bye."

"Bye," said Dean, waving to her as she left. About a year and five months ago, AJ and Dean had a friends with benefits deal going. He always kinda liked her, and was pretty sure she liked him too, but he never said anything about it. Dean was never really into relationships, they were never really his thing. It also didn't help that AJ had completely disappeared one day and he never heard from her again until now. Dean sighed and walked to the cafeteria. He would find out what happened, it was only a matter of time.

The Uso twins, Jimmy and Jay, walked into WWE High with their respective girlfriends, Claudia Black and Sade Johnson. Claudia was 18 years old and Brazilian, making her the apple of many mens' eyes. She has a very voluptuous, model-esque figure, with hair black as night and blue-gray eyes. But Claudia was far from just a pretty face, she was extremely athletic, and the star of her sports teams.

Sade was much shorter than Claudia, but just as pretty. She was 18 and from Italy, with black hair, brown eyes, and plenty of curves.

The four of them all knew each other since they were 5, but only started dating when they were 16.

Alberto Del Rio was leaning against a locker, and smirked, watching Claudia walk by. He let out a low whistle. "Ay mami, you thick."

Claudia just rolled her eyes and kept walking, grabbing Jimmy's hand and pulling him along. "Just come on Jimmy, he's not worth it." She loved that man, but he was so overprotective.

Eva walked towards them, texting her husband. She wasn't looking where she was going and walked right into Sade, dropping her phone. Eva groaned and picked up her phone, giving Sade an annoyed glare. "Watch where you're going, shrimp."

She pushed past her and Sade raised an eyebrow. "Damn, this really is high school."

Eva was wiping the dirt off of her phone when she saw Randy walking by himself. She put her phone in her bag and fixed her hair, walking up to him. "Hi Randy."

"Uh, hi," said Randy. "Do I know you?"

"No," said Eva, holding out her hand for him to kiss it. "But you'll want to. I'm Eva Marie."

"Uh huh," said Randy, shaking her hand, with an eyebrow raised.

"Whenever you want a real woman, I'll be here," said Eva, walking away with a wink, swinging her hips.

Randy just shook his head and kept walking, but couldn't help but think. Mickie was a great girl, but that Eva chick, she was kinda hot.

He walked into his class and sat next to Amy. She looked over and smiled at him. "Hi."

Randy just grunted in response and took out a pencil for class.

"How are you?" Said Amy.

"Fine," said Randy, staring straight ahead.

"You don't seem all that fine," said Amy.

"I'm just bored," said Randy. "I should already be in the WWE, not having to take all these stupid classes."

"Why?" Said Amy.

Randy scoffed. "Have you not seem WWE? My grandad and dad were both superstars."

"So?" Said Amy.

Randy furrowed his brows. "So? So obviously I'm gonna get a job there."

"If you say so," said Amy.

"I know so," said Randy. "You'll see."

Mickie smiled as she walked into her first period. "Hey Seth!"

Seth smiled at her. "Hey, how's it goin'?"

Mickie just groaned as she took her seat.

"Oooo, not well?" Said Seth.

"I dunno, my boyfriend's acting like it's his time of the month or something," said Mickie, shaking her head and moving her bangs out of her face.

Seth chuckled, looking down. "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah," said Mickie. "I'm dating Randy Orton. Do you know him?"

"Eh, know of him," said Seth.

"Yeah, he's just being stubborn," said Mickie. "He doesn't feel like he needs to go through this big whole process to get into WWE."

"Oh," said Seth. He couldn't stand cocky people, especially when they felt like they were entitled to a spot in the WWE. Granted, Dean could be rather cocky, but he never thought he was entitled to anything. He knew he had to work for it.

"What about you?" Said Mickie. "Are you in a relationship?"

"Um, well," said Seth. "Not exactly."

"Not exactly?" Said Mickie, getting intrigued.

Seth opened his mouth to explain but the tardy bell rang and the teacher called for everyone's attention. "I'll tell you later," whispered Seth.

Mickie nodded in response and Seth bit his lip. How was he going to explain the him, Dean, and Roman were all fucking each other without completely freaking her out.

Meanwhile, Dean was sitting in the back of his class, staring at Punk. He didn't know why he felt upset with him, him and AJ hadn't had anything to do with each other in over a year, and they weren't even together when they did have something to do with each other. But he did, he felt VERY upset with Punk.

When class was over, Dean walked out and started walking to his next class. He rolled his eyes and immediately turned around when he saw AJ and Punk kissing that way in front of him. Dean decided to take the long way to class today.

AJ smiled as her and Punk separated for oxygen. "So, are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Oh, was that tonight?" Said Punk. "I've got a match to wrestle tonight."

"Oh," said AJ, her smile quickly fading.

"We can have dinner another time," said Phil, pecking her lips before walking to class.

"Yeah, bye," said AJ, sighing softly before walking to class.

Dean grouchily walked though the halls to his next class before he was stopped by someone.

"Hey, wait!" Said JoJo, walking up to him.

Dean groaned and turned around. "What?"

"You're Seth's friend, right?" Said JoJo.

"Yes, we done here?" Said Dean, going to leave but JoJo stopped him again.

"Can you give him this for me?" Said JoJo, handing Dean her number on a piece of paper.

Dean scoffed and put it in his pocket. "Will do. Bye."

He walked away from her and as soon as he turned the corner, tossed the number into the trash. He was not about to have another fuck buddy get sucked up into a relationship. Besides, Seth was perfectly happy with him and Roman. They had a good thing going.

Back in WWE, Triple H was in his office with Shawn sitting on his desk when Kurt burst in.

Triple H's eyes widened. "Kurt, what-"

"That bitch Kaitlyn dumped slime on me!" Said Kurt, wiping green slime off of his face.

Triple H sighed. "Shawn, can you excuse us, please."

Shawn looked at him with a puppy dog face. "But I wanna know what happened."

"Shawn," said Hunter. Shawn sighed and got off the desk, grumbling to himself as he left the office.

As soon as he left, Hunter looked at Kurt. "What did you do?"

"What did I do?!" Said Kurt. "What do you mean what did I do?! She did this to me!"

"She's never had any problems with anyone here before," said Hunter. "How did you piss her off?"

Kurt just scoffed and walked out of the office. "Fuck this."

Triple H sighed and ran his hands over his face as Shawn walked back in. "What am I gonna do with these people, Shawn?"

"Well, you could always forget about them and just screw me," said Shawn, massaging Triple H's shoulders.

"I like that idea," said Triple H.

Kurt angrily showered and stormed into the cafeteria. He saw her and was about to go yell, but stopped himself when he saw what was going on. The Bella Twins were sitting behind Kaitlyn, picking at her and Kaitlyn was just pretending not to hear them, even though it was obvious she could.

"Hey," said Kurt, walking up to the Bellas. "Just cause she actually has talent doesn't mean you have to be jealous."

The Bellas glared at Kurt and left the room, bitching to themselves about him. Kaitlyn looked back at him and then awkwardly looked away. "Uh, thanks."

"I did not do that because I like you, I did that because I hate them," said Kurt. "And you can actually wrestle, right?"

Kaitlyn chuckled. "Yeah, I know my way around the ring."

"Good," said Kurt. There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Kurt left. Kaitlyn smiled softly when he was gone. Maybe that guy wasn't so horrible after all.

AN: Hey guys! Keep the requests coming! I really like how it's all coming together, and that there are so many original ideas, instead of typical boy meets girl kinda stuff. Please review!


End file.
